


These Hips Don’t Lie

by BunBunnyi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Day 27: Public Sex, Day 8: Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunnyi/pseuds/BunBunnyi
Summary: For the last time, Levi tried to appeal to the last speck of sanity on his brother’s mind. “Asmo, please. This is a public space! People study here.”“I know, isn’t it exciting?”
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	These Hips Don’t Lie

“Wait! Asmo—! Do not— kiss me!” Leviathan screamed as he struggled against Asmodeus’ grip. His back collided to a hard shape, his body being pinned against the dark rough wood of one of the classroom desks.

“But, how will I thank you then?” 

“I don’t know or care, just. Stop!” Levi ducked his face again, avoiding another of his brother’s smooches. His face was angry red with embarrassment, his body twisting this way and that to no avail. Asmo gasped on his ear and Levi then realised the suggestion of his movements when their crotches rubbed together. He bit his lip, the blush spreading to his ears.

Luckily for him —or maybe not— the human had left with Belphegor a little while ago and left both of them to their own. No one was present for whatever this was, no one except Asmo. Which wasn’t a good idea, really. Not when Asmodeus was so insistent on ‘rewarding’ him over such a little thing, with a kiss no less. Just the thought made his legs shaky.

“Come on. It’s just a little peck in the lips. It isn’t so bad.” Asmo pouted.

“We both know it’s not just a kiss. I know you. I know what you want to d-do. And I’m not letting you down there again!” He struggled with more vigor now. Whatever plan his brother had concocted in this few minutes, it was not going to happen!

“Aw. Adorable.” Asmo cooed in reply. “You cannot even say it outloud. Makes it even harder to resist.” His grip around his wrists got even tighter and Levi yelped when Asmo’s clothed erection frotted against his own. He casted a glance down to where they were connected and from deep inside he could feel his dicks begin to stir to life. 

Asmo pressed a kiss to his temple. Levi had closed his eyes, not being able to bear the scene anymore. He was sure he was going to die from shame at this rate and Asmo wasn’t making it any better. He was licking and sucking all over his neck, leaving crimson marks all over his white porcelain skin.  


They were going to bruise horribly, and the asshole knew.

For the last time, Levi tried to appeal to the last speck of sanity on his brother’s mind. “Asmo, please. This is a public space! People study here.”  


This was humiliating enough as it is, but knowing anyone could waltz in and find them in this compromising position? That was something Levi wasn’t up for.

“I know, isn’t it exciting?”  Levi hung his head down in defeat. Nothing was now going to budge his brother. “But if you are worried of making a mess do not be. I will make sure nothing is wasted.” 

Leviathan gritted his teeth as the sickeningly sweet, flowery way of his brother’s words, “I’m telling you, that’s not it—!”

Before he knew it, Asmodeus’ lips were on his, effectively shutting him up. Simultaneously he grinded his hips harder, pinning Levi even further in the desk. The movement created delicious friction on his crotch and Levi was left hanging with his mouth open in a silent gasp when Asmo broke the kiss. 

“ _Smells so good._ ” The fifthborn said as he dragged his tongue over his lips. Levi’s core shook with heat, his breath speeding as the friction on his crotch kept on. His hand gripped the edges of the table for purchase as every rock of hips threatened to make his knees buckle. His mouth was busy being kissed breathless by the youngest sibling, every drag of tongue on his sending down sparks of pleasure. Asmo’s hand traveled down to his ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Levi jumped slightly and gave him the stink eye. Asmo just kissed him again.

The otherwise quiet room was filled with wet noises and occasionally Levi’s moans whenever he was able to catch a break. In one of these, he had enough time for his thoughts to come back so he said, “I thought you— ah— meant only one kiss.”

“Hm, did I?” Asmo’s hand dug on the meat of his thigh, causing Leviathan to suppress a shudder.

“Y-yeah...” he trailed off. His hips were now bucking wildly against Asmo’s. He shook his head, trying to regain his line of thought. “Only one kiss, you said.”

“I didn’t say that,” Asmo said, “but even if I did, what about it? You do seem to enjoy them.”

“I-I do not!”

Asmo quirked an eyebrow. “Then how come your dicks twitch every time I do?”

Levi’s eyes widened, mouth opening and closing in bewilderment. His face got two shades of red deeper at the crass use of words. “T-they do not!”

“Sure.” Asmo drawled. “Do you know that I can smell how turned on it gets you, right?”

“Ugh! Ah! Shut— ngh— up, SHUT UP!” He tried to hide his face between his hands, screwing his eyes shut.

“How cute!” Asmo cruelly laughed, “You know, I have been waiting to be alone with you for a while. Glad to finally have the chance. You do have the cutest reactions out of all of them.”

Ugh, so not fair! Making him feel suddenly so wanted and loved. It was ridiculous how happy he got knowing Asmodeus had been waiting for an opportunity to ravage him— wait no! He was falling in his trap! Dammit!

His tongue darted out to wet his now dry lips, and the conversation was over when Asmodeus decided to suck his soul out of his mouth, _again_. And he was the one with the fixation?

  
Levi had to rest an elbow on top of the desk as they were both almost doubled over the desk. Asmo’s arms surrounded his lower back and Levi’s free hand held on his shoulder. He couldn’t breath for dear life, not due to his brother — _well yes because of his brother_ —, but due to the growing fire that was spreading throughout his entire body. His toes curled and next he knew he was coming all over his pants, his long moan being swallowed by his brother’s greedy tongue. Levi’s elbow shook with effort before it gave out and his full weight fell on top on the desk. It ominously rattled at the added weight and Levi feared for a moment it would give out too, but it held strong. He rested there boneless. His head was dizzy with mind-numbing pleasure and he was floating on cloud nine. He doubted his body was soon going to answer to him.

Asmo’s weight left him but Levi didn’t bother asking. Suddenly both his pants and underwear were pulled down with force and a breath ghosted over his thigh.

Levi’s eyes shot open. “Uh, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Why, making sure nothing is wasted like I said.”

Levi swallowed. He didn’t know whose legs were going to give out faster, the desk’s or his.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an event interaction where Asmo wanted to kiss Levi to reward him for finding his key.
> 
> Also, I have some things going on in life so. Updates for kinktober may come late. And there will be changes to the prompts. 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
